


A Friday Afternoon

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Limburger cheese levels of domesticity, M/M, and a reminder that Shu actually doesn't have as many braincells as he likes us to think he has, post-grad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Shu arrives home exhausted and needing to be coddled. Who is Mika to deny him?





	A Friday Afternoon

It's a Friday afternoon. Mika had only come home from classes about an hour ago and after changing into some warm, comfy home clothes had plopped himself onto the couch to decompress and mindlessly watch some television after a long week.

He looks up at the clock. Shu should be home any minute now and knowing him, and if nothing had suddenly come up, the two of them will probably have a nice evening just resting at home before whatever work they had scheduled for the weekend. Despite living together and Valkyrie currently being under a semi-hiatus to focus on Mika getting acclimated to university, both Shu and himself still had homework, lessons, shows, other projects regarding their clothing line, and various meetings lined up almost every day and Mika can't wait to spend some alone time with Shu for once. 

Half an hour passes and finally Mika hears keys jingle at the door signaling Shu had arrived home. Excited as a dog is to see their master he hops off the couch to wait at the door to greet him.

"Welcome home, Shu-san~", Mika says in a sing-song voice when the door opens, his arms out ready for a hug.

"Yes, yes..." Shu says heavily, "I'm home." Now Shu never was the one to enthusiastically greet him, but it also never was as blue and tired-sounding as this. Rather than immediately allowing Mika latch onto him for a quick moment as he usually did, Shu instead rather laboriously leans down to put down his bag and take off his coat and shoes at the door first. 

Mika doesn’t drop his arms, but watches Shu carefully as he slowly sheds his clothes in silence. Something isn’t right he feels. “Nnah...is somethin’ tha matter?” he asks tentatively. “Ya feelin’ okay?”

Rather than answering however, Shu now out of his coat and in his socks, moves forward and basically falls into Mika's waiting embrace, his face immediately burying itself into the crook of Mika’s neck and his arms loosely wrapping around his waist. 

Mika braces himself to hold Shu's weight but clings on to him tight, a fond smile on his lips as he can't help but chuckle a bit at Shu's behavior. This isn’t the first time Shu’s gone and acted like this since he’s moved abroad. While Mika had worried too at first, he's learned it usually meant Shu had just worn himself to the bone on an assignment or had dealt with difficult or too many people. Mika assumes this tiredness is something that just came with growing older. He gives Shu a squeeze. "Had a long day, Shu-san?"

Shu sighs tiredly into Mika's shoulder. "...A bit,'' he simply mumbles. 

“Aww, that’s no good,'' Mika replies back and goes to pet his hair on the back of his head in sympathy, feeling Shu immediately relax. “I’m sorry ta hear ya had a rough day." He moves his hands to rub Shu’s neck, head, and shoulders, trying to loosen any stiff spots as he feels Shu melt around him.

Knowing this is the sort of attention Shu wanted, he continues rubbing and pressing his fingers into pressure points and knots, running his fingers along the vertebrae of his spine and occasionally brushing lightly across his skin and scalp in lazy shapes until Shu is basically putty in his arms. 

"Even ya need maintenance sometimes, huh?" Mika laughs again by the other’s ear. 

Shu doesn't say anything however, just deeply exhales in response.

"Ufufu, that's okay, I got ya", Mika reassures, still massaging him. "Do ya want tea or anythin'? We still got tha' nice lavender kind ya like. I can go turn on the kettle, unless ya wanna head straight ta bed."

Shu nods his head. "Please."

His weak reply makes Mika wonder just how hard Shu's classes really were to make him like this. Mika, still in his first semester, was only taking required introductory classes. Despite them being basic courses he took back in Japan, due to the language barrier it was tougher than Mika had thought it’d be. It was like relearning things from scratch sometimes. If more advanced classes were making a genius like Shu miserable? Mika was a goner. 

He pushes those worries out his mind however as he gives Shu a few more good rubs and tries to move to go prepare the tea. Keyword: _ tries _. Mika finds he’s stuck as Shu continues to hold him in place, his weight still heavy on him.

"Nnah, ya gotta leggo of me if ya want yer tea”, Mika says. “Do ya want me ta carry ya to the sofa?" Mika knew he couldn't as much as he'd like to, but he'll try if Shu doesn't object.

Shu, however, also is aware of that fact. "Nonsense. You'll drop me," he says, tone a little more alive and like himself. He still doesn't make a move to let go of Mika however. 

Mika, now confused, simply stands in place, letting Shu just hold onto him and breath slow and deep into his shoulder. A minute passes and Mika wonders if Shu fell asleep on him. "Um...Shu-san?" he whispers, poking Shu’s back lightly. "Ya sleepin'? Tha' 's fine, but my back's startin' to hurt from holdin' ya up..."

“No...”, Shu groans, but stirs. "No, I’m not. Let's make tea."

Instead of letting go however, Shu moves forward pushing Mika backwards. Not expecting it, Mika almost trips as he takes a step back. Shu holds him steady though as he continues to push, leading them towards the kitchen. It’s awkward, with Shu's legs walking wide on either side of him while Mika shuffles backwards, but holding onto each other like this it sort of feels like they were doing a weird slow dance Mika thinks. However, while their flat had an open concept and isn't big, Mika still feels the need to crane his head occasionally to be sure they don't waddle into anything.

Shu steers them without incident into the kitchen though and even as he let's Mika turn around to flip on the kettle and prepare the tea he keeps a hold on Mika, face still buried into his neck. It makes measuring the tea leaves and reaching for cups a bit tough, but Mika manages, if only because he doesn't want to make Shu have to let go. He's being too cute right now and if Shu wanted to cling on to him, Mika is happy to let him. While Shu has loosened up some over the years, he's still always hard on himself keeping up a poised and untouchable image. Thankfully Mika is always glad to indulge him when he wanted to be babied. 

He hears the kettle finish boiling and walks over, cups in hand and Shu in tow. He slowly pours in the hot water and sets down the kettle before signaling for Shu to straighten up and loosen his grip a bit so Mika can turn around to face him. He reaches up to place his hands on Shu's face and thumbs his cheeks gently. "I can't carry the tea with ya holdin' me, so I'm gonna have'ta ask ya to let go fer a bit.” Mika honestly didn't want him to but he knew himself too well. Better safe than have his clumsiness go and spill hot tea all over them. “We's can cuddle more on the couch though, 'kay?" he says and gives Shu a soft peck in apology. 

Shu only sighs, as if only reluctantly agreeing, but kisses him lightly back before finally letting Mika free. Instead of heading immediately to the living room however, Shu takes both cups of tea with him leaving Mika behind when he goes to quickly grab cream and sugar. “Nnah? I was gonna take ‘em, Shu-san. Ya ain’t gotta do that...” 

“It’s fine,'' Shu answers, walking out of the kitchen. “I may have had a dreadful day and would rather sleep for a hundred years, but it doesn’t mean I cannot carry a cup of tea. Don’t worry about the cream either, I don’t want any.”

“Ah...’kay then.” Mika says, a bit surprised hearing Shu talk the most he’s heard today as he lets go of the milk carton and closes the refrigerator, only taking the sugar bowl for himself. 

Shu has already placed the tea down to let it steep and is laying on the couch taking up the entire sitting space when Mika arrives. Mika smiles though as he places the sugar down and unashamedly goes to lay down on top of Shu, who’s arms move back to wrap around him and rub his lower back, perhaps in apology for making Mika basically hold him earlier. 

Mika didn't feel any strains, but he brushes back Shu’s bangs affectionately in appreciation regardless as they exchange a few sweet, lazy kisses, letting the relaxed atmosphere return before finally asking, “Ya wanna tell me wha’ happened? Ya didn’t say anythin’ ta me ‘bout havin’ a project due or nothin’. Was one of yer classmates gettin’ on yer nerves again?” 

Shu may have mellowed out, but it didn’t mean he was easy to get along with or was any less fiercely stubborn about his opinions when it came to certain topics. Unfortunately, unlike in Yumenosaki, others here also held their own strong opinions on art and aesthetics and it wasn’t uncommon for Shu get into arguments with his peers or even a professor. Not used to be being rebuked by others so openly and being the type to pour all of his emotions out at once, it wore Shu out, especially if he had any major assignments he didn’t particularly have any desire or inspiration to do alongside it. While he was a lot better than before, his tendency to become moody or depressed still hadn’t gone away. 

“Hmm, I won’t say you’re wrong about about my classmates having absolutely dreadful opinions as usual. I swear most of them don’t know what the fine line of artistic sense and actual design is," Shu mutters."But no, that isn't it.”

“Huh, did ya get a tough assignment then? We can brainstorm some ideas n’ stuff if ya want,” Mika offers.

“No, no…” Shu trails off, leaving Mika even more curious as to the cause. Usually nowadays Shu shared with him any problems he was having, so it’s strange having Shu leave him in the dark. Unless...it's something serious. Mika immediately thinks the worst. 

“Nnah...nothin' actually bad happened, right?” he asks cautiously. “Yer family’s all okay? Or did we lose a gig or a lotta money again maybe? Or...are ya comin’ down with a cold again?” Mika feels his forehead for a fever, but Shu pulls his hand down before Mika could get a good reading. 

“Enough,” Shu says, ”they’re fine as far as I know and I’m not feeling sick.” He also seemed to have enough of Mika laying on him and motions him to get up to let him sit properly. He takes the now very-well steeped tea and takes a sip, before continuing. “I just didn’t make it on time and thus wasted an unnecessary amount of time and energy is all. You needn’t worry.” 

Mika raises an eyebrow at the cryptic answer. “Wha’ didn’t ya get ta on time?”

“Every bakery and patisserie apparently," Shu says, sticking up his nose indignantly. 

Hearing "bakery", that answer really didn’t surprise Mika. It honestly did not. The one thing Shu has had a very hard time adjusting to since moving on his own is that, unlike his overly grandeur estate back home, flats, even as nice as the one they were renting, didn’t come with a croissant oven or the ability to be able to install one. Instead, Shu had to resort to scouring the city for the best croissants and other pastries that matched up to Shu’s connoisseur-level palate since, even in their homeland, croissants weren't apparently always made to Shu's standards. It had become a sort of hobby of his even. “Ahh, did the place ya normally go run out?”

“Not only that, but I swear half of the city has sold out of their croissants!” Shu exclaims. “I went to all my stops I could by foot, but of all them - sold out! _ Non _! It’s a shortage, I say!” He shakes his fists dramatically, almost spilling his tea, before ending despairingly. “A dark, bleak winter is before us, Kagehira."

Mika, now understanding what happened and can barely hold back the grin threatening to crack on his face. Shu doesn't notice Mika's shaking shoulders though and continues.

"Wait! I know, I should talk to _ Monsieur _ Phillppe at our regular cafe and offer him a deal that will finally have him begin reserving a premium select batch for us alone" he says, a sparkle in his eyes. "I don't want to cut into our valuable time but, Kagehira, if don't you mind singing there once in awhile, I can play a piece on the piano and I believe that should be a solid trade for the _ Monsieur _. I know I'm being hypocritical regarding my beliefs on peddling our art, but delectable croissants are worth their value in gold and with desperate times come desperate measures. So...what do you think?” 

Mika stares at him for a good while before he can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing to the point of having to fold over to his knees. He was used to Shu’s ridiculousness, almost stupid in Mika’s opinion, dramatics and schemes when it came to croissants, but this is one of the most hilarious things he's heard yet. Is Shu having running around half of Paris in the cold with no fresh, warm croissants in hand really why he came home looking and acting like the world had ended? For Shu, Mika guesses, it did. And really, thinking about it that much walking, even just a fraction of that amount, would exhaust anyone. The way Shu exaggerated his story and his absolute desperation though really is just too much for Mika. 

Not amused at the slightest, Shu yells at him. “Don’t laugh! Ugh, and here I thought you of all people would understand this blight and would be on my side." He puts down his half finished tea harshly and moves to get off the couch. “I suppose I am headed to bed then. Thank you for the tea, goodn--” 

Mika makes a grab for him though, catching him by the arm. “No, no, no, don’t go!” he begs, still trying to reel the giggles bubbling out of him. “I’m sorry fer laughing, honest! But ya gotta think ‘bout the whole thin’ bein’ kinda funny ta picture.”

Shu’s eyes are still coldly narrowed, but he sits back down and doesn’t pull away at Mika bringing him back into a side embrace. “I fail to see what’s comedic about it at all.” 

“Well, there bein’ no croissants is strange n’ sad, I agree.” Mika gently explains. “But, lookin' through half the city? Ya got home only a bit later than usual, Shu-san. Unless ya were actually runnin’ or somethin’, there’s no way ya visited that many bakeries, but that’s the only ridiculous part, I guess. It ain’t worth bein’ all depressed about an' thinkin' 'bout takin' extra jobs or beggin' folks though and I wasn’t makin’ fun of ya or anythin', I promise! We’ll go lookin’ fer some tomorrow bright n’ early, ‘kay?” Patting Shu’s hand with a reassuring smile, Mika’s sure there’s no way Shu would stay mad at that. 

“….” 

Or not? Shu’s silence is deafening. 

“Umm...Shu--” Mika starts, but is immediately cut off.

“I did run.” 

Even though what Shu said is simple, it takes a few seconds for it to process in Mika head. When it finally clicks Mika has to look at him quizzically for another moment to see if Shu really is being as serious as he sounds, but his expression leaves no room for misinterpretation. 

The uncontrollable laughter that spills from Mika's mouth this time doesn’t subside even as a loud boom of a door slamming shut echoes through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Shu being the Stupid Babey he's actually intrinsically aligned as.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are always ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
